


Pain and Pleasure

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 2 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cute, Exams, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Past Fic, Romantic Fluff, Study Date, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Bokuto hates exam periods. He has to study and there is no volleyball practice either. The only good thing is that Akaashi will reward him if he solves a problem right.





	Pain and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Tutor.

”I hate this!” Bokuto exclaimed in total hopelessness and slammed his head to the table. ”Can we not do something else, Akaashi?” He asked, blinking up at the first year, sitting across him.

Akaashi groaned, massaging his temples. It was the period of end-term tests and he had enough problems with his own subjects. However, seeing how close they were, their coach ordered that he had to tutor Bokuto-san – him being one year younger did not matter.

Bokuto kept his gaze on his underclassman. Akaashi was smart. Smarter than Bokuto had ever thought he was. He was only a first year, but still he understood the maths they learned in second year without any kind of problem. Bokuto was wondering what if Akaashi really was a prodigy. 

”Bokuto-san,” Akaashi started, trying to stay calm while speaking to his unmotivated boyfriend, ”may I remind you that you failed at mid-term exams?” He saw as Bokuto’s eyebrow twitch because of the memory. ”If you do not want to fail again, you must learn.”

”At least, if I fail, we can be classmates, Akaashi!” Bokuto said, trying to ease the atmosphere, but because of the look he got, he wished he never had spoken up in the first place.

”Furthermore, by failing, you will lose your role as the captain of the team.” Akaashi declared the ugly truth which made Bokuto’s eyes widen in horror. ’He really did not have any idea about that?’ The ravenette thought to himself.

Bokuto looked away with a pout. The thought of maths made his stomach turn upside down, but the possibility of him losing his role as the captain was even worse. He looked back at Akaashi who had the usual expressionless look on his face. Suddenly, an idea popped up in his head.

”Okay! But you have to reward me after that!” Akaashi cocked his head in question. ”Like… you can toss me some balls after we had finished this!”

”One hundred percent impossible, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said and the pout returned to the other’s face. ”The coach forbade us to practice during the exam period, remember?”

”Then what should we do?!”

Akaashi sighed, then leaned forward and pulled the older boy towards himself by the collar of his T-shirt. Bokuto let out a surprised little noise when their lips met, but he turned all of his attention to Akaashi within the blink of an eye. When they parted, slightly breathless, Akaashi smiled at him.

”If you will be a good boy and learn, you can get some more.”


End file.
